


Cursed to Fall

by Tumblrbuddies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumblrbuddies/pseuds/Tumblrbuddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Castiel decided to not open up Purgatory and Sam didn't wake up as soon as he had in the show? A Destiel fanfiction based off of the rp between Flyhighdandelion and The-Broken-Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins With a Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction written by The-Broken-Castiel and Flyhighdandelion
> 
> **Suggested Playlist for this chapter: ******  
>   
> I gave you all by Mumford & Sons  
> Youth by Daughter  
> Dust in the Wind by Kansas  
> Take me Home by Germany Germany

It had finally come to this. The Angel and the Vessel, the friends, the allies... now face to face, but each pulling towards a different direction.

Castiel looked at Dean, his sad blue eyes filled with doubt, and for a fraction of a moment an idea crossed his mind: He had never known doubt before meeting The Winchesters, and he had been alive for a very long time before that. Now things were less clear, more complicated. He had done things he never thought he would, some of them didn’t make him very proud.

“Dean you have to understand, if I don’t open Purgatory then I will lose the war with Raphael and he will start the apocalypse again. Is that what you want?” – he asked, still looking at his friend.

Dean looked as worried as Castiel did, the understanding of the crossroads they were at written all over his face.

“Cass... listen to me. There’s gotta be another way. Just don’t, ok?” – He said as he tried to walk slowly over to where the angel was, his hands in front of him as a sign of caution, showing he meant not harm, his eyes wide open full of dread.

Castiel frowned, looking confused. His head moving to the sides, as if he wanted to say no.

“What other way is there? He’s an archangel Dean, and he’s way more powerful than I am. Even with all the weapons we’ve gathered.”

He couldn’t understand why Dean wouldn’t just trust him. He had trusted Dean countless times since they had first met, and now that he needed Dean’s trust and support in return he was getting none of it instead, and the unfairness of the situation hurt him.

Dean tried to smile reassuringly, but couldn’t. Castiel was a brother to him, and he felt like he was about to witness him make a very big mistake.

“It wouldn’t be the first time we’re in way over our heads... we’ll find a way, we always do. It’s what we DO! ... I can’t let you do this Cass...” – He said as he continued approaching Castiel, their eyes locked on each other.

Castiel was set on the idea that what he was doing was the only viable option, the one that would make them victorious... save the day. This didn’t come from a place of elitism... he didn’t know best just because he was an Angel, or because he was old beyond human comprehension, or because he was powerful. He simply believed to know best because he urged to do the right thing. He wanted to save humanity, despite the fact he didn’t understand half the things they did. He had no idea what opening Purgatory would do to him, but he definitely knew what not defeating Raphael would mean. While his actions came from a place of compassion and sacrifice, in a deeper level he wanted to save humanity from the Apocalypse especially because Dean Winchester was a part of that humanity. He was not ready to let go of this relationship, which had defined him as an individual, separated from the numbness of the cluster.

“All I want is your trust Dean, I know what I’m doing” – He said as he looked away from Dean. Looking into those green eyes filled him with guilt, though he didn’t understand why.

Now feeling increasingly upset, and still approaching the angel, Dean started to feel his blood boil. He had been in this place before, a place of loss, of despair. His whole life as a hunter had been filled with it. When he tried to speak, his voice sounded enraged, even though he was actually scared.

“You KNOW I trust you... we’re family... but you don’t know what this will do to you, and neither do I. I won’t let you do this to yourself”.

Even though a part of himself had come to terms with the fact this might be the only way, he wouldn’t be himself if he simply accepted adversity. He never had, he never would. He was a Winchester, and Winchesters were fighters, not sheep. He looked at the blood, the source of this conundrum, then turned to Castiel’s eyes one more time before preparing to leap forward.

Castiel looked slightly confused for a moment. He was looking at Dean as he approached him, trying to figure out what he’d do next. In the last second he saw it... Dean was trying to take the blood away from him, to stop him. As soon as he realized his friend was going after the blood he tried to stop him. This was his only chance to open Purgatory and take the souls so he could beat Raphael. He yelled “Dean no!”, But the angel’s defense was automatic and powerful.

As soon as Dean’s fingertips touched the blood he flew back against the wall, as if invisible hands had grabbed his shoulders and violently pulled back. He landed painfully on the floor with a thud. For a moment he couldn’t move or breathe, the pain was so sharp he thought his back was broken. Gathering his strength to look up, still unable to speak from the pain, Dean lifted his head and looked straight into the angel’s eyes, his own eyes a silent plea.

Castiel faltered for a brief moment to look at Dean. He was being so persistent and determined to stop him from opening Purgatory. He still didn’t understand why, but there was a lot of things he didn’t understand. Doubt. That obscure concept so new to him. One thing he did know, though, was that even though they were just humans, their lives but an eyelash flicker in the life of the universe, the Winchesters always did what they thought was best and if what he was doing was right, then why did it feel so wrong? Why had he just hurt Dean over it? After a few moments of staring at his hurt friend, he finally put the blood down and walked over to him, touching his forehead to heal him.

Still down but deeply relieved, Dean looked at him and let out a heavy sigh while reclining the back of his head on the cold damp floor, perfectly aware he had just dodged a bullet.

“Good, now what do we do?”

“I’m not sure, without the souls we’re doomed to Raphael killing us all.” Castiel said, hoping he made the right choice with trusting Dean once more.

Dean reclined against the wall, sitting up, then wiped some sweat off his forehead with a dirty hand. *Here we go again*, he thought, as the inevitable words came out of his mouth.

“Then let me do it” he said, looking past Castiel, into the nothing. Selfsacrifice was not new to him, and he would take that over losing one of the very few close people in his life any day.

“Let you do what?” – said Castiel looking confused. Something like this would destroy Dean’s body, no doubt.

After a moment of shared confusion, Dean realized why his suggestion was impossible. It had to be an angel as his own body wouldn’t resist it. It was one of those things for which being a mere human wasn’t enough. This realization upset him, and his facial expression showed this. He wanted to help his friend, and he hates feeling useless.

“Dean no, we’re not doing that. I’m sure there will be other ways.”

It never managed not to surprise the angel how willing the Winchesters were about throwing their lives away for the sake of others. Truly selfless people, those Winchesters. Was it because they felt the need to save people? Or because underneath all their strength they thought they were less worthy of life than other more *normal* humans? He knew the life of a hunter was usually short, regardless of their expertise. The job was dangerous, and humans withered... they got so old and slow so quickly.

“Maybe if we find more weapons.” – The angel suggested

“Then we’d better go find those weapons... fast” he looked at the blood for a moment, “And we need to keep that safe”.

“After the eclipse the blood will be useless.” He assured Dean and picked up the blood.

Sadly enough, Castiel was still debating... If he did it now, then he would win the war... at whatever cost, he didn’t care. if not, he might lose the war, but at least he would still have his friends. Until the Raphael’s Apocalypse wiped them out anyway.

“Well I can’t lose anymore people, Cass!” he said, slightly raising the tone of his voice, looking at his friend with fury and pain in his eyes

“So if you do this, you’d better not die on me... and if you don’t... then we need to hurry, or everyone will be dead and this won’t even matter”.

“Fine.” Castiel agreed, then in a moment’s choice let the jar of blood drop and shatter on the ground. He had made his decision. “Let’s get going.”

*Oh not this* Dean thought, and closed his eyes getting ready for the awkward feeling of being zapped to a different location in the blink of an eye.


	2. The Staff of Chamuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Castiel decided to not open up Purgatory and Sam didn't wake up as soon as he had in the show? A Destiel fanfiction based off of the rp between Flyhighdandelion and The-Broken-Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction written by The-Broken-Castiel and Flyhighdandelion
> 
> **Suggested Playlist for this chapter: ******  
>   
> Oh Life by Dads  
>  Oh Sweet Nuthin The Velvet Underground  
> I Don’t Have Anything by VAST  
> The Twist by Frightened Rabbit

 

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s shoulder then zapped them to Bobby’s place. Once there he walked over to Sam, frowning. It was his fault Sam was like this to begin with. “How long has he been like this?” Castiel asked.

Dean looked over at Sam, his throat suddenly feeling heavy. “You know since...” Dean began but realized there was no need to finish it, Castiel already knew. While observing Sam’s state he couldn’t help but imagine what Sam was going through. Sure yeah, Dean had been to Hell before but he wasn’t in the cage. He also surely was not in there for an entire year. While he thought about Sam he couldn’t help but tear up a little. Dean glanced at Castiel begging him silently to help Sam before forcing himself to stop thinking about it and looking towards Bobby. “Bobby, there’s been a change of plans. We need to find some of Heaven’s weapons.”

“Alright.” Bobby said looking at Castiel with distrust before leaving the room to go do some research on Heavenly weapons.

Once Bobby left the room Castiel walked over to Sam and placed his hand on Sam’s head. He could feel the mess inside that was created due to the wall breaking. Energy surged through Castiel’s hand as he tried to fix it but could not succeed. After a moment he pulled his hand away with a sigh. “I’m afraid that there’s nothing I can do.”

“What do you mean there’s nothing you can do?” Dean asked him suddenly alarmed.

“I’m unable to replace the wall. Sam will have to get through this on his own.” Castiel explained.

Dean turned around in a flash then slammed his fist into the wall leaving a bloody imprint of his knuckles on Bobby’s walls. ‘First things first.’ He told himself, if he didn’t help Castiel stop Raphael then Sam would be dead anyway. Once they defeated Raphael he could focus on helping Sam. He then left the room to speak with Bobby. “So Bobby... about those weapons.”

“I just started looking idijit, nothing yet.” Bobby said.

“I can provide a list of Heaven’s weapons and their last known locations.” Castiel offered knowing the information would help Bobby with finding the weapons.

 

“Good... Bobby why don’t you work on the list while Cass and I gain some time checking out the last known location of one of the weapons”, he looked at Castiel with a half-smile “Looks like you’ll be driving Miss Daisy today”.

“Miss Daisy?” Castiel asked with confusion. “Who is Miss Daisy?”

Dean rolled his eyes at his strangely literal friend “Never mind”, he said, and waited to be zapped.

Castiel once more placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder then zapped them to an abandoned town warehouse in Alaska. “Right.” Castiel said then zapped them to a warehouse in Alaska. “The Staff of Chamuel was last seen here.”

Dean felt dizzy for a moment, he hated the feeling of being zapped. He glanced around, the place looked like it had been broken into and ransacked a very long time ago. He didn’t think it was likely they found anything there, but it wouldn’t hurt to check, so he started running his palms over the wall, looking for hidden compartments.

“I can sense its power here.” Castiel informed Dean then started to look around wondering where it could be hidden. After a little while Castiel found a closet that had angel warding on the door. “Dean.” He called to get his attention, “This closet has angel warding over the door. It has to be in here.”

Dean approached the door and muttered “Okay...” while cleaning off some of the dust and spider webs with his hand. He looked back at his friend as he pushed the door, slowly. “Well look at this!” he said, carefully taking the staff that was lying on a stone shrine in the center of the room, the shrine itself was covered in carved angel warding symbols. “Looks like we got ourselves the Staff of Chamuel”, he smiled at Castiel’s serious face, “Now what can we do with this?”

“The Staff of Chamuel has the ability to bind people together, sort of like cupids can but at a higher level than just ‘love’. Since Chamuel is the angel of divine love his staff can actually bind two souls and create soulmates. Not as what humans refer to though. For instance, if you were to bind two people together and one of them died, the other would as well. It’s very powerful, all we have to do is bind Raphael with someone else. Then when that other angel is taken out Raphael will fall.”

“Sounds too good to be true, what’s the catch? how do we bind them together”, said Dean, thinking it couldn’t be that easy, it never was, there was always some hidden drawback. “What are you not telling me?” he asked Castiel. He wanted to trust Castiel more than anything but he had recently betrayed them by working with Crowley and he felt unsure with handing the staff over.

“That’s not of importance right now Dean” Castiel said reaching his hand out waiting for Dean to hand the staff over. He didn’t want to have to tell Dean what was needed but he would if he had to. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was to lose the hunters trust again.

Dean grabbed him by the wrist and looked at him in the eyes “Not again with the secrets, pal... I swear if this smells like selfsacrifice again I...” He came closer, “If you want me to trust you, like you said before, then you gotta tell me what’s going on”.

“In order to use the staff the user has to sacrifice something of deep value and importance.” Castiel admitted after a little of staring into Dean’s eyes. He wanted Dean to trust him again, the last thing he wanted was to be thought of as ‘superman gone bad’ as he had been previously.

Dean looked at him in the eyes for a moment in silence, letting go of his wrist, then nodded and took off his necklace. “Sam gave me this when we were kids, for xmas... I’ve worn it ever since”, he looked at the necklace, then back at Castiel and added “this should do the trick.”

Castiel’s eyes widened as Dean took off the necklace and held it near the staff. “Dean wait no!” Castiel pleaded but it was too late. Soon enough the necklace and the staff started emitting a bright white light, which was getting brighter by the second. A few moments later it shot off a beam of light strong enough to throw both Castiel and Dean backwards. As soon as the light faded the staff and the necklace were both gone.


	3. From a new perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Castiel decided to not open up Purgatory and Sam didn't wake up as soon as he had in the show? A Destiel fanfiction based off of the rp between Flyhighdandelion and The-Broken-Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction written by The-Broken-Castiel and Flyhighdandelion
> 
> **Suggested Playlist for this chapter ******  
> Don’t fear the Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult  
>  Like Real People Do by Hozier  
> It Gets Cold by Eliza and The Bear  
> Just Like a Child by James Morrison

 

“Holy motherf...”, said Dean rubbing the back of his head and standing back up. “What just happened? don’t tell me that darn thing just... you and me?, no... no no no no... right?”

“I’m afraid so, it appears when you offered the staff the necklace it accepted it an cast its spell.” Castiel said getting up and dusting off his trench coat.

“You know what?” said Dean biting his lower lip, annoyance on his face “I... am not going to deal with this right now”.

After patting the legs of his jeans to clean off the dust, he looked up at Castiel and saw something different, like something which had always been there had just got more visible. He felt very protective of his friend, the doubts and trust issues from that afternoon seemed long gone. As he was thinking about this, he suddenly realized he had been looking at him in silence for long enough to make it weird, so he forced a cough and suggested going back to Bobby’s to rethink their strategy.

Castiel had also been staring at Dean. It triggered a very strange feeling for him, like it was bad but even so, it felt nice. He also noticed that he felt even more protective of Dean than usual, most likely a side effect of the staff. Upon Dean asking to go to Bobby’s, Castiel agreed then walked over putting his hand on his shoulder before zapping them back to the house.

Dean didn’t even notice they were in a different place, and felt an urge to point out Castiel had the bluest eyes when something startled him. 

“The hell is wrong with you two?!” shouted Bobby. “Believe me Bobby, you don’t wanna know” Dean answered, raising his eyebrows.

“Dean decided to use the Staff of Chamuel on us.” Castiel said, he also hadn’t realized how long they had been standing there, and he certainly didn’t realize he went right back to staring at Dean after he finished the sentence. Weapons of Heaven always ended up doing something, but Castiel did not expect this.

“Um... yeah...” said Dean, hoping not to have to explain what that meant.

Bobby’s eyes narrowed with suspicion for a moment, and he quickly went back to one of the books about heavenly weapons he had been consulting earlier. He read something and started laughing out loud “Soulmates?” he laughed some more. “Yeah, well chuckles...” said Dean “we need to find a way to use this to our advantage, so when you’re done laughing at us maybe you could give us a hand”. He looked pretty annoyed, and kept glancing back at Castiel then away again, like he was trying to help himself but couldn’t quite do it.

“It’s actually a bond stronger than soul mates.” Castiel corrected.   “And I think it may take some time to use this to our advantage. For now it is a disadvantage.”

Castiel for some reason felt hurt for calling this special bond with Dean a disadvantage. He ended up finally looking away from Dean and forcing himself to not glance back but in the end, the attempts were pointless.

Even though it made him feel unhinged, Dean agreed with Castiel that it was going to be a disadvantage for now. He thought about suggesting they should find a spell to break the bond, but he simply couldn’t say the words. Instead he said. “Maybe we should just stick to finding more weapons for now, until we come across something of real use to us” mentally kicking himself for being so terribly aware of how Castiel’s overcoat brushed against his arm.

“Yeah... That’s a good idea.” Castiel agreed, unaware he was taking steps closer to the Winchester. He knew the best idea would to find a way to break the spell but the thought alone was unbearable so he ignored it.

Dean looked at him some more, then looked away and cleared his throat. “So Bobby, you’ve been looking into heavenly weapons all day, which one do you think we should go after next?” In the back of his mind the idea of Castiel putting his hand on his shoulder for teleportation made zapping not such a bad prospect anymore. He shook the idea off his mind closing his eyes tightly and looked at Bobby, waiting for an answer. Before Bobby had a chance at suggesting one Castiel decided to try and make Dean realize they weren’t going to be able to find Heaven’s weapons at their current state.

  “It might not be wise for us to go searching for weapons that other angels will be after in our current condition. If I die then you do too That actually might be to our advantage.” He realized. “Raphael would not want Michael’s vessel to be killed.”

  “So... he won’t attack us for now... but he could still try to capture us” he muttered “I really believe we need to go find ourselves some weapons, Cass... we just need to focus more so we don’t get distracted by the bond”.

“Right.” Castiel agreed then zapped them to another location. “Gabriel’s horn of truth was last seen in this area... it doesn’t appear to be here though. I can’t sense its power.”

“We could try a location spell” Dean pointed out “there are some in one of Bobby’s books”. He thought for a moment then said “what does this weapon do? Just wanna make sure we’re not wasting our time with this one... or that it could backfire on us again”.

“Gabriel’s horn summons other angels, they’re drawn to the sound that it makes. I’m sure it won’t backfire as long as we don’t play it until we’re ready.” Castiel said.

“Well, then let’s go find it” Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand without thinking and when he noticed what he had done he let go and backed a few steps before finishing his phrase with “... dude”. He then looked awkwardly to both sides and finally to the floor.

Castiel stared at his hand for a little, he didn’t understand why humans held hands but it had felt nice. “Right... Let’s go back to Bobby’s for the spell.”

With that Castiel put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and stared into his eyes a little before zapping them back to Bobby’s.

Holding the spellbook on one hand, Dean told Castiel what they were going to need for the spell.  “You go ahead and find everything” he felt weird about asking him to go but forced himself to say it “I’ll stay here and work on the symbols for the setting”.

“I’ll be right back.” Castiel promised then vanished to gather the ingredients. After 4 minutes Castiel returned with all of the ingredients and set the ingredients down before walking over to Dean and giving him a small smile. He didn’t even notice he was smiling, it just happened.

Dean suddenly got up from his chair and gave Castiel a hug. When he pulled back he coughed a little, looking away from him, very embarrassed - “Sorry, man... you know... this freakin’ bond”. Before letting him answer, Dean took the ingredients, and went back to the table to set everything up to execute the location spell.

“I’m not sure how long the bond lasts Dean. It could last forever.” Castiel said then started helping with the location spell.

This made Dean really impatient *forever* he thought, the idea was exasperating. They would have to do something about it as soon as they could.  “It’s getting worse, do you feel it?” He said “We have to do something about this, Cass”.

Dean mixed the ingredients, while reciting the spell. The symbols lit up and they both fell to their knees, as images of the location filled their minds. “You felt that too?” Dean asked

“It’s in a burial chamber, in southern Ethiopia”. He prepared to be zapped.


	4. Chamuel’s Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Castiel decided to not open up Purgatory and Sam didn't wake up as soon as he had in the show? A Destiel fanfiction based off of the rp between Flyhighdandelion and The-Broken-Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Suggested Playlist for this chapter: ******  
> Build me up from Bones - by Sarah Jarosz  
>  Just One Yesterday - by Fall Out Boy  
> Heaven Knows - by The Pretty Reckless  
> Lost Boy - by Troye Sivan
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the badly written nsfw dream. If you want to skip it avoid the '--------------------' section.

“Yes I can tell that the bond is getting worse.” Castiel agreed with a light sigh as he placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and zapped them to the burial chamber in Ethiopia. Once there he looked around. “It’s here, I can sense its power.”

Trying not to pay attention to the smell, Dean started walking around the room looking for the item when he felt an imperfection on the floor level. He got down to his knees and started tracing a line on the floor with his fingers. “Cas I think I got it, I found a trap door.” Dean then forced the trap door open causing a loud creak and revealing the horn of Gabriel. He tried to lift it but it was heavier than it looked so he ended up handing it to Castiel.

 “Thank you Dean.” Castiel whispered quietly staring into his green eyes as took the horn from Dean.

Logically, Dean knew this was all about the bond the heavenly weapon had created... but nothing had prepared him for the wave of emotion. He was a tough guy, feelings were for chicks and kids, he had grown up in the life of a hunter, always moving from place to place, no lasting friends, no lasting memories attached to a specific location where he had been happy, however briefly. All that ran through his head and crashed into the bond, revealing that part of him that had always wanted shelter, a chance at a normal life. He would of course shake it off, go back to being the tough guy, but for a moment he wavered, and didn’t let go of the horn, as if letting it go would break a connection.

Castiel for that moment felt what Dean was feeling as it surged through the bond. “Dean, it’s alright.” He assured him and put his free hand on Dean’s shoulder while his other hand was on the horn.

“No... No, I know” Dean said snapping out of it and letting go of the horn looking away. He wasn’t used to all of these feelings that the bond was creating and it caused him to feel embarrassed.

“No need to feel embarrassed, it’s just from the bond.” Castiel told him, still able to feel his emotions. He could tell that the bond was getting stronger but he didn’t mind.

“Cas, let’s go back to Bobby’s.” Dean said finally looking back at Castiel. “We’re just sitting ducks here” He said after a moment and prepared to be zapped. Dean wondered if they would go on to find more heavenly weapons or work on breaking their current bond.

 “Let me first take this to Balthazar, I’ll be right back.” Castiel promised before going off to Heaven with the horn. Once he was there he walked over to Balthazar, “I found the Horn of Gabriel.”

Balthazar looked over at Castiel and took the horn. “Ah Cassie, there you are. I was wondering if you had gotten lost on Earth.”

“No, I’ve just been looking for more of Heaven’s weapons.”

“Speaking of Heaven’s weapons there’s been a rumor going around about Chamuel’s staff. You wouldn’t happen to know about that would you?”

“I… I may have some idea about it.” Castiel said after a few moments.

“Ah so you and your pet did mess around with it.”

“He isn’t my pet Balthazar.”

“Right, forgot. He’s just your significantly bonded other. My bad.”

“We’re going to find a way to break the bond. It’s just going to take some time.”

“I don’t happen to like the Winchesters and if you’re bonded to Dean I’ll have to protect him. Luckily for us I know what you need to find in order to break the bond.”

“What do I have to find?” Castiel asked instantly. While he didn’t mind the bond it was mainly an inconvenience.

“Chamuel’s cup, it’s the only thing that can destroy the bond.”

“Of course… But it’s been missing for over 1,000 years. It will be hard to find. Thank you Balthazar.”

“Anything to help with meaning you’re not connected with that Winchester. It’s not good news for anyone really.”

Castiel then appeared back in the burial chamber. “It turns out that there’s a weapon of Heaven that will undo the bond, but the weapon has been lost for at least 1,000 years.”

 “Awesome!” Dean said sarcastically, “So what do we do now? look for it?”

“Rumor in Heaven has already spread about the staff so Raphael will be looking for the Cup of Chamuel as well so we’ll need to be cautious.”

“Well we better get going then. He’s probably already started looking for it.” Dean wouldn’t admit it but he was starting to fear that the bond was going to be used against them. As a human he was more fragile than Castiel, and no matter how good of a hunter he was, if he died the angel would go down with him. Dean wasn’t going to let that happen.

Castiel then placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and zapped them back to Bobby’s. “Dean I can sense that you’re tired, the bond is making me feel tried as well. You should to get some rest.”

 “How do you even know what tired feels like?” Dean asked with a low chuckle. “You don’t sleep.” He had to admit to himself though, Castiel was right. He was indeed very tired; it had been a long day. “I’ll go lay down for a while.” He then walked to one of the rooms in Bobby’s house, and closed the door behind him. He wanted to sleep, but he knew the moment he was left alone with his ideas that it was not going to be possible... even then, he tried.

While Dean left the room Castiel decided to make himself invisible and follow after him into the room. For some reason he felt the need to protect him while he slept, and that meant watching him. He never understood how watching someone sleep was a weird thing. Then again there were a lot of human things he didn’t understand.

Dean turned around in bed, as if he were uncomfortable, trying to find the right position. His eyes would close, then open, then close again... unable to sleep. Exasperated, he sat on the edge of his bed... he sighed, annoyed. “Freakin’ bond... can’t sleep if I’m thinking of him like this... this is BS.” He said to himself, his voice but a whisper. He kicked back, and lied on the bed with his arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling. His eyes looked tired.

Castiel walked over then put two fingers on Dean’s forehead, allowing him to go into a peaceful slumber.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but an old green towel around his waist before entering his room, unaware of the angel that was currently sitting on his bed. He walked over to the mirror in the room before checking out some of his old scars. As he was still checking out his scars there was the slightest sound of a page turning. He instantly jumped around, towel falling down, to see Castiel casually sitting on his bed staring at him with an unearthly smile and causing him to suddenly forget how to breath for a few moments

“Hello Dean.” Castiel greeted placing the book down and walking over towards him and then kissing him as he moved Dean to push him against the wall. One hand ended up being on the back of Dean’s head while the other attended to the small of his back.

Dean made a small groan into the kiss as Castiel slipped his tongue into his mouth. He noticed that Castiel’s hand started moving down from his back to his waist. Once Castiel’s hand reached Dean’s waist he slowly slid it around from the back to the front and took Dean’s length between his fingers and palm causing a gasp from Dean.

Castiel gently ran his thumb on the head and then began rubbing his hand against the groin. “Cas.” Dean groaned, growing hard underneath Castiel’s fingers. Castiel rubbed for a few more times before stopping at the base and stroking his balls earning more noise from Dean.

Castiel began rubbing more making Dean produce more noise then he normally did, he never would have guessed having another man rub his junk would feel so good. Then he realized that there was a guy rubbing his dick but as he did he almost climaxed causing him not to care.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up feeling amazing and refreshed. He hadn’t had a dream like that in ages. After a moment he lifted up the blanket and realized he just had a dream about _Cas._ He instantly jumped up and headed to take a nice cold shower.

After he finished taking a shower and getting dressed he headed downstairs and into the kitchen. “I’m ready to look for Chamuel’s Cup.” Dean announced as he opened the fridge for a beer and some food.

“Good morning Dean.” Castiel greeted him then handed him a paper bag which held a bacon cheese burger and some fries.

Dean jumped at hearing Castiel’s voice and instantly felt embarrassed, he couldn’t shake off the dream he had recently had.

“Once you finish earing we’ll look for the weapon. Also I checked on Sam, he’s still the same.”

After a few moments of Dean looking around awkwardly he started chowing down on the hamburger like there was no tomorrow, and even groaned a little. That was one amazing burger, “Where did you get this?” He asked with a mouth full and kept stuffing it more without waiting for an answer.

“I got it from a restaurant.” Castiel said simply.

He tried not to think about Sam, it was terrible but it would have to wait. Once this was over he’d take care of his little brother and they’d get out of the woods together. Still eating Dean mumbled, “Okay so where to now?”

“Since the Cup of Chamuel has been lost for over 1,000 years there’s no clues of where to start searching for it. It was probably lost in history and may not be known as the Cup of Chamuel today.”

They began looking in books to find out where the cup was last sighted and if there were any clues of where it currently was. After a few hours they finally found a cup that matched the description of Chamuel’s Cup. Finally, after some phone calls to the right people and some promises of future help to others, they were able to trace the cup down to its last known owner alive. It was an old antiquarian from Texas. Though he didn’t have it anymore Dean knew he might be able to throw some light into its current whereabouts.

Castiel then put his hand on Dean’s shoulder before zapping them to the antiquarian’s home.


	5. Search and Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Castiel decided to not open up Purgatory and Sam didn't wake up as soon as he had in the show? A Destiel fanfiction based off of the rp between Flyhighdandelion and The-Broken-Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Suggested Playlist for this chapter: ******
> 
>  
> 
> Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien - by Édith Piaf  
> Danny’s Song - by Loggins & Messina  
> California Dreamin’ - by The Mamas and The Papas  
> Let it be - The Beatles

They barely noticed they were not in the same place at first. Only after a moment staring into Dean’s eyes did Castiel forced himself to look away, remove his hand from Dean’s shoulder, and knock on the door.

Dean pat him in the back, his hand maybe lingering a second more than necessary “Don’t worry, we’ll get out of this”, he said reassuringly. They did notice something was off in the way they behaved towards each other. Before the bond they had often touched each other in the social way people simply do during interaction. Now every touch was thought of, eagerly expected, longer than usual. They were constantly looking for an excuse to touch.

The door opened and a fragile looking old man came out.

“How can I help you, gentlemen?” - he said.  
“Hi” - said Dean - “We’re looking for this” - and showed the man an old book drawing of the cup.  
“It’s very important that we find it.” Castiel added. “Where did you last see it?“ He asked quickly, unaware of his hand doing its own thing and grabbing Dean’s hand.

Surprising himself (but the old man more than anyone else) Dean didn’t let go of Castiel’s hand. A part of him felt ridiculous, but an increasingly bigger part of him thought it felt natural and right. He smiled to himself, taking a second, then went on. “We know you owned it at some point, we’d like to talk about it if you have minute”. The old man invited them in, and as he was walking inside and they followed him, he turned his head, looking briefly at their hands then back at their faces and said “Let me guess… antiquists?”.

“Yes and the cup is one of the kind. We’re really interested in owning it.” - Castiel replied with a small smile. He just realized he was holding hands with dean but strangely enough he didn’t mind.

Dean was surprised by how Castiel was interacting with the old man… much more *human* than usual, less literal. Unsettling, but kind of funny in its own way. The man sat down on the couch, very slowly as if his back ached. He took the piece of paper and held it close to his face as he lowered down to his nose the glasses that had been resting on his forehead. “Yes, I see… I had this in my shop for a while, not long, it sold pretty quickly. I got it from a man that said he needed the money, and sold it to a woman who was interested in it as a collector.” - The man looked at them, wondering if the information had been useful.

Castiel didn’t notice he was acting any differently, he didn’t think he was any more human than he had ever been before… of course he had no experience in this, but he was and it was due to the bond. Since the staff had never been used on an angel and human before he wasn’t quite sure of all the side effects, and he surely did not notice that it was making him act a little less angel-ish than usual. As soon as the man mentioned the woman Castiel got up.

“What did she look like, her name, and how long ago did you sell it?” - he suddenly blurted out.  
“eeeeasy, Tiger” - Said Dean, trying to keep appearances, as the old man had jumped in his chair due to Castiel’s sudden reaction. -  “He didn’t lie when he told you we’re really interested in owning it. It’s the only missing piece from a collection that we started when we first met. It means a lot to us”.

The man moved on the couch a little, slightly unsure whether to believe them or not, he finally said:

“Well, all I can do for you is check my sales record… I might be able to give you some information on the lady who bought it, and you can keep searching from there on”.  
“That’d be awesome, sir.” - added Dean with a smile.

Castiel glanced at Dean then back at the man and sat back down - “Yes… it goes with a very important collection of heaven’s weapons so it’s important that we find it as soon as we can.”

Dean looked at Castiel, then the old man, then Castiel again… *for f+ck’s sake* he thought, then turned to the antiquarian again and tried to smile as naturally as he could, which was not very naturally at all - “That’s what we call it, it’s a couple’s thing… you know… we name stuff”. 

The old man looked at him with his best I’m-not-judging face and asked them to wait for a moment while he went to the backroom to find the papers with the information they needed. Once the man was out of the room Dean looked at his friend with an expression that asked *what the hell are you doing?!*.

Castiel gave Dean a confused look as if he didn’t understand exactly what he did was wrong. He could feel the frustration through the bond

“Dean I’m just trying to find out where Chamuel’s cup is.”  
“Wonderful, buddy… just…  let *me* do the talking, alright?” - said Dean in a low voice, leaning closer so the man wouldn’t overhear them.  
“Alright.” Castiel agreed after a moment staring into his green eyes. They were the most precious shade of green had had ever seen.

Castiel blinked and pulled back after a moment when he realized he had almost kissed Dean. This bond was getting stronger by the moment.

“wooow” - said Dean, confused by what just had almost happened.

Castiel seemed to know what he was thinking, how he was feeling, but it wasn’t working the other way around. He couldn’t sense anything inside the angel’s mind. Before he could ask, the old man came back with a piece of paper which he handed to Dean. On it there was a name and a phone number.

“Thank you very much, Sir.” - Dean said - “we appreciate it. We’ll get going now, we don’t want to take up anymore of your time”.

They got up, the man walked them over to the door, said their goodbyes, and the door closed behind them.

Once outside castiel looked at the paper. - “So all we need to do is find out where she lives and I’ll steal the cup. Then we’ll be able to…” - Castiel paused for a bit then forced out the words. - “Break the bond.”

The idea of breaking the bond hurt Dean too, and even though logically he knew where that feeling was coming from, for a moment he wished he didn’t have to break it. - “Let’s go to Bobby’s and I’ll run this data through the computer so see if we can get an address”.

Castiel nodded and once more put his hand on dean’s shoulder and zapped them back to Bobby’s. This time however instead of Cas realizing before he kissed Dean and stopping it, he ended up kissing Dean, full-on. He instantly pulled back apologetically - “Sorry the bond.” - He said simply then handed the piece of paper to bobby.

“We need to find this person’s address.” - Castiel Said

“Please don’t go full Liberace on me, boys” - Said Bobby, as Dean turned around to face him, speechless. He closed his eyes for a moment, his mouth still hanging open yet unable to utter a single word. Finally he said - “The bond…”- surprised at how much he was keeping it together despite wanting to kiss Castiel back. - “This is getting all kinds of weird, man…” - He said looking at Bobby then turning to Castiel - “I have to use the computer now”.

Castiel simply stared blankly at Bobby - “Liberace…?” - then turned to Dean - “And once we find Chamuel’s cup we won’t have to worry about the bond anymore.” 

Reminding Dean of this actually made Castiel sad, though it was not easy for him to identify the feeling. For some reason the bond felt safe, relaxing, and comfortable. He didn’t really want to destroy it.

Dean sat at the computer and looked for the phone number in a software normally used by the police. The name it threw back was the same as in the paper: Johanna Blix, from Davenport, Iowa. The picture showed a woman in her fifties, thin face, long dark hair. - “Look Cass” - he got up and pointed at the computer screen with his chin. “Let’s go”.

Castiel nodded in agreement then zapped them in front of her house before going over and without even knocking trying to open the door. Once discovering that it was locked he merely just zapped himself inside then unlocked the door and opened it for Dean.

Dean tried to say *no no no* but Castiel was already inside the house opening the door. - “Smooth” - he said and proceeded to check if the house was empty.

“Lock it back” - he said to Castiel without looking while he checked - “We don’t want her to find anything weird when she comes back”.  
“I can sense the cup’s power here, but I don’t see it anywhere.” - Castiel muttered after looking through several places full of antiques.

Dean kept searching the rooms, until he found a glass cabinet, its shelves full of old cups. - “Cass come here” - he whisper-shouted - “It’s got to be one of these”.

Castiel went over and scanned the cups after a little he picked one up. - “This is it… it has enochian writing on it.”

Dean opened the glass cabinet and held the cup - “Should we do this?” - he said referring to breaking the bond, when in fact the true question in his mind was if he should kiss Castiel before the bond was over. He would never question himself that out loud though.

Castiel sensed his true question through the bond and kissed Dean gently before pulling back. This bond really did make it hard to put what they needed to do first.

“It says on the cup that the cursed have to drink Jesus’ blood at the same time… It must be referring to wine.” - Castiel pondered.  
“Well, if we’re gonna do this” - said Dean, and kissed Castiel back, just not so gently… something to remember the bond by. When he pulled back he said - “That was… There’s church wine at Bobby’s. Hurry”.

Castiel nodded, actually feeling a little flustered before zapping them over to Bobby’s so they could get the church wine.


End file.
